1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile rearview technology and more particularly, to an automobile rearview mirror with driving video recording function
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to protect the safety of oneself and other during driving, it has become popular to install a driving recorder in a rear-view mirror. Taiwan Patent Publication M328981 discloses a road speed limit sensor-incorporated driving video recorder assembly, which comprises an auxiliary rear-view mirror, a driving video recorder main body embedded in the auxiliary rear-view mirror and consisting of a video camera, a control switch, a control substrate and a display device, and a camera lens mounted at the bottom side of the auxiliary rear-view mirror. The camera lens has one end thereof mounted with a universal connector. The universal connector has an opposite end thereof connected to a holder plate and pivot block at the bottom side of the auxiliary rear-view mirror. The control substrate controls the camera lens to bias to different directions or angles.
According to the aforesaid prior art design, the video image capturing angle of the camera lens is freely adjustable. However, when adjusting the left and right inclination angle of the camera lens, it is often easy to rotate too far, causing a horizontal skew in the image. In this regard, if we can provide a mechanism for limiting the angle adjustment range, the aforesaid problem can be effectively improved.